moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshling Boshling
Moshling Boshling is a game that is playable via clicking on Pete Slurp and Lila Tweet's picnic on Main Street, released on 14th March 2011. The game can also be played at moshigames.com. The game is a direct copy of Angry Birds, taking abilities, concepts and characters and re-skinning them to Moshi Monsters assets. The objective of Moshling Boshling is to launch Moshlings using a slingshot, aiming to knock down towers in order to get rid of the Glumps. Every level also has three cupcakes to collect, that can be collected by aiming for them with the slingshot. For every cupcake you collect per level you will earn ten Rox. Once you reach the daily Rox cap (250 Rox), you will no longer be rewarded with Rox. It is not mandatory that you collect all the cupcakes to complete the level, however it is mandatory to complete the actual game. The user's progress of the game is wiped not soon after it is made; however, it is never wiped during gameplay. This is because progress is saved via the cache, so if one clears their cache, they lose their progress. Rox earned is recorded into the account so there is no risk of it being lost. Areas Moshling Boshling level fun park unlocked.png|Theme Park Moshling Boshling level monstro city unlocked.png|Main Street Moshling Boshling level forest unlocked.png|Forest Moshling Boshling level haunted house unlocked.png|Haunted House Moshling Boshling level volcano unlocked.png|Volcano Moshling Boshling level fun park locked.png|Locked Moshling Boshling level monstro city locked.png|Locked Moshling Boshling level forest locked.png|Locked Moshling Boshling level haunted house locked.png|Locked Moshling Boshling level volcano locked.png|Locked Moshling Boshling background fun park.png|Background Moshling Boshling background main street.png|Background Moshling Boshling background forest.png|Background Moshling Boshling background haunted house.png|Background Moshling Boshling background volcano.png|Background Characters Projectiles Other Glump Cakes Glump Cake - Cabbage.png|Cabbage (level 1 - 21) Glump Cake - Saffron.png|Saffron (level 1 - 22) Glump Cake - Curry.png|Curry (level 3 - 15) Glump Cake - Cucumber.png|Cucumber (level 3 - 22) Glump Cake - Sweetcorn.png|Sweetcorn (level 4 - 22) Glump Cake - Mint.png|Mint (Intro/outro sequences only) Moshling Boshling glump pile 2.png Moshling Boshling glump cake group.png|Group Shots shown in title sequence. Moshling Boshling glump pile 1.png Levels Stage 1: Theme Park Main Street contains eight levels and twenty-four total cupcakes to collect. Stage 2: Main Street Main Street contains eight levels and twenty-four total cupcakes to collect. Stage 3: The Forest The forest contains four levels and twelve total cupcakes to collect. Stage 4: Haunted House The volcano contains one level and three total cupcakes to collect. Stage 5: Volcano The volcano contains one level and three total cupcakes to collect. Cupcakes White.png|0 Cakes Moshling Boshling cake one.png|1 Cake Moshling Boshling cake two.png|2 Cakes Moshling Boshling cake three.png|3 Cakes Moshling Boshling statistic 4.png Moshling Boshling statistic 3.png Moshling Boshling statistic 2.png Moshling Boshling statistic 1.png Trivia *The mint glump cake is the only glump cake that does not appear in Moshling Boshling. Gallery Glumps Moshling Boshling glump rocko injured.png Moshling Boshling glump podge normal.png Moshling Boshling glump podge injured.png Moshling Boshling glump fabio normal.png Moshling Boshling glump fabio injured.png Moshling Boshling glump bloopy injured.png Moshling Boshling glump blackjack normal.png Moshling Boshling glump blackjack injured.png Moshling Letters in Title Moshling Boshling B.png|''B'' in the shape of Snookums Moshling Boshling O.png|''O'' in the shape of Squidge Moshling Boshling S.png|''S in the shape of Hansel Moshling Boshling H.png|''H in the shape of Angel Moshling Boshling L.png|''L'' in the shape of Cali Moshling Boshling I.png|''I'' in the shape of Mr Snoodle. Moshling Boshling N.png|''N'' in the shape of Big Bad Bill Moshling Boshling G.png|''G'' in the shape of Priscilla Moshling Boshling title half.png|''O'' is in the shape of Oddie. Tutorials Moshling Boshling tutorial cakes.png|Cakes tutorial Moshling Boshling tutorial glumps.png|Glumps tutorial Moshling Boshling tutorial moshling.png|Oddie tutorial Moshling Boshling tutorial tiki.png|Tiki tutorial Moshling Boshling tutorial gurgle.png|Gurgle tutorial Moshling Boshling tutorial blurp.png|Blurp tutorial Moshling Boshling tutorial super furi.png|Super Furi tutorial Screenshots File:Moshling_Boshling_1.png|Fun Park File:Moshlingboshling.jpg|The main menu on Moshling Boshling Category:Games